


A Farm girl, a Twink, and an Uber driver

by Daniellecluck



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU Prince Luke, Alternate Universe - Luke and Leia Switched, Leias really good at weaponry cause I said so, Luke is gay and trans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniellecluck/pseuds/Daniellecluck
Summary: This is literally just a collection of drabbles ofa New Hope rescue scenevarious original trilogy scenes but gayer and Luke and Leia swapped places.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally called “gay star wars shit” so yeah.

“Aren’t you a little tall for a stormtrooper?” Luke asked as he rolled over to see who’d entered his cell. His outfit, if it could be described as such, draped over him and the slab of concrete bed and looked to be about three times bigger than he was. “And a little feminine too. Who knew the empire was an equal opportunity employer, far out.” 

 

Leia responded by ripping off her helmet and chucking at the prince (?) who was still lounging about apparently not intrigued enough to even sit up. “I’m not a trooper obviously,” she snapped then proceeded to give the princeling a once over. “And don’t worry about it anyway. I think I’m in the wrong cell. I’m supposed to be rescuing some Skywalker person who’s obviously not you.”

 

“No, yeah that’s me,” Luke interrupted finally interested enough to at least sit up and flicked his golden hair out of his face.

 

“You’re the one that sent the message to Kenobi?” Leia questioned. Yes, the image from Artoo’s feed was blurry, but to be frank she had been expecting someone more...damsel in distressed? Leia didn’t have time to think too hard on it though as the sound of shots being fired started to fill the hallway outside. She should hurry up. Han probably couldn’t keep out the guards much longer. “Whatever squirt, look we gotta go so you’ll have to do.” She ignored his high pitched squeal of protest as she yanked the prince to his feet at pulled him down the hall toward where the commotion was loudest.

 

“Not that I want to tell you how to do your job,” he said trying to yank his arm free, “But shouldn’t we be running away from the big evil guys with guns? That’s always been my strategy.”

 

Leia responded by turning back to him and pulling harder at his arm to quicken his pace until they ran into something solid. She immediately dropped the prince coming to attention and prepared to shoot their obstruction.

 

“Ow, what the,” Han brushed himself off as Leia removed her blaster from his face. “We can’t go back that way. They’re following after me. I blocked them out for now, but they’ll get through soon.”

 

“Well I’m not going back the way we came. The food here’s terrible,” Luke answered for her looking past Han toward the rattling door that temporarily provided them safety from the guards.

 

“Organa, what the hell I thought we were supposed to be on a rescue mission not picking up some twink wearing a bedsheet,” Han said finally noticing the new addition to their party.

 

“Uhm excuse you,” Luke finally freed from Leia’s grip, pointed a dainty finger in Han’s face. A couple oversized silver bracelets he wore jingled with each jab. “I’ll have you know that I personally designed this look it’s all the rage back on Alderaan. Or was..but that’s not the point! If you’d been locked in a cell for days like I was Mr. wannabe biker man you’d be on your knees begging to look this good.”

 

Han scoffed at the nerve of this little twink. His vest was perfect! “Kid, I’ve been on my knees for many things but it sure as hell would never be for the chance to wear that mattress cover you got on. Is that even a cape or is it just three levels of bedsheets layered one over another?”

 

“It’s called fashion. Heard of it? You know good looks don’t make up for lack of sense. Maybe you’d know it if you ever…”

 

“Are you two done?” Leia stopped him. “Because I have real things to do today like not die here.” The door finally gave out with a blast followed by a cloud of smoke and three troopers came through. “And that’s our cue.” She grabbed Luke once more who protested as they dashed down the hall back the way they came. They were slowly losing ground as Han and Leia took potshots behind them, Han’s missing each and every time.

 

“This is ridiculous where did Kenobi find you two?” Luke whined as he grabbed Han’s blaster from him.

 

“Hey that’s not a toy, and you’re a little too delicate to be…” Han started before noticing that Luke’s shots had taken out all three of their pursuers. He handed the blaster back with a wink. Now that he thought harder about it maybe his royal annoyance did have nice eyes. “Okay, Organa. Maybe the prince can stay. For now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before and after the death star is destroyed. But gayer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. People actually want this continued loll. Guess it’s a series of drabbles now.

Helmet in hand, Leia shook her leg to adjust the bottom of her orange jumper as she made way to her X-wing. She could do this. She had been the best pilot in all the outer rings. That had to mean something, right? Artoo beeped alongside her as she patted their head. “Hey chin up buddy, figuratively speaking,” she quickly added before Artoo could pipe in, “We’re up against the empire, but it’ll be alright. There’s so many of us here. We’ve got a chance.” Artoo beeped negatively, and she was about to argue back until she noticed who the droid was focused on. 

 

Next to all the hussle and bussle, while several rebel pilots prepped their ships, stood Han packing what little luggage he had frantically while Chewie assisted with the larger items. 

 

“Hey, so that’s it then?” She said jogging over to him. He tensed before slowly turning to face her. “You’ve been paid, and now you’re just gonna go abandon everyone?” 

 

“I’m not abandoning anyone. I just…” he started.

 

“Just what?” She crossed her arms and stared him down. In her heeled boots they were almost the exact same height. “This is the empire, Han, not some kid’s firework show.”

 

“I am one guy! It’s not going to make a difference if I…”

 

“You’re a great pilot, and you have a functioning ship,” she pointed out, “That counts for something. We need you.” Despite her shooting daggers his way, he refused to make eye contact. Fine. Leia knew she could push bigger buttons. “Luke needs you,” she added, “He’s poured his heart and soul into leading this, Han. He could use all the help he could get. I’m sure he’s counting on you.” 

 

He scoffed at her temporarily lost for words. Chewie continued loading luggage adamantly pretending this conversation was not happening in front of him. “Look,” Han started, “I’m just trying not to die okay? Is that really so bad? This isn’t a rebellion, Organa, it’s a suicide mission. You know, I find that you actually can enjoy life more when you’re not dead. Maybe you should think about trying it. I’m sure His Princeliness would understand it’s not personal.”

 

“Did he tell you that? No scratch that. Did you even say goodbye to him?” Leia avoided his thinly veiled attempt at changing the subject. He responded in turn with more silence. “Great. Fine. That’s just fine, Han. Whatever. No greater good than yourself, huh? What do you want me to tell him when he asks where our friend went? You know? Don’t answer that. I’ll make up something nice myself. Bye, Solo.” With that Leia nudged Artoo along, and they went to find Luke. She had to let him know not all his friends were leaving him. 

 

Han watched her leave and continued to do so until long after she’d disappeared from view. He didn’t know how long had passed before Chewie finally pulled at his arm signalling it was time to go. 

 

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re actually on her side with this?” Han snapped, “You don’t actually think His Princeliness will be mad at me for this do you?” Chewie simply shrugged. “Oh what do you know anyway. No one asked you. Shut up.”

* * *

The hood of Leia’s X-wing popped open as she tried to will her hands to stop shaking. She’d done it, and now she couldn’t stop smiling. The death star was gone, and it was all because of her. Well her and…

 

“Organa!” Han called out as she crawled down from her ship. When she got down, she quickly realized he hadn’t come to greet her alone. Dozens of other alliance members were cheering and congratulating her as well as Han pulled her in for a quick pat on the back. Threepio began loudly fretting over Artoo making his voice well heard above all the shouting somehow drowning out much of the noise. However, it wasn’t long before she spotted the blonde headed prince making his way over as well, white cape flowing behind him and his short legs moving far faster than they should have been able to carry him. 

 

“Leia! Han!” Luke called out as he finally broke through the crowd. He embraced Leia briefly before breaking away with a grin. “I can’t believe we actually did it. You actually did it. I mean I know I shouldn’t have doubted you, but wow.”

 

She laughed, “Yeah. Wow.”

 

Luke turned his attention toward Han who was leaning against the X-wing nearby. “And you too,” he added softly.

 

“Who me?” Han feigned innocence before Luke rushed over and embraced him as well. Han hugged him back and they stood there content, breathing together for a solid ten seconds until Leia coughed abruptly next to them. She then proceeded to watch them both faintly blush while Han pretended to adjust his shirt and Luke played with the chain of a necklace he had on. 

 

“Thanks for coming back,” Luke spoke up as he eyed Han fiddling with his vest. “Who’d have known there was more to you than appropriating butch culture.”

 

The faint blush and any trace of a smile faded from Han’s face immediately. “Hey, Your Princeliness. No need for name calling. If you have a problem with the vest, why don’t you just come out and say it like a real man?”

 

“Excuse me!?” Luke let out a high pitched gasp, and placed one hand over his heart for emphasis, “A real man? I’ll have you know _my_ parents taught me I shouldn’t voice mean opinions about other people. Even if they dress like…”

 

“Stop being so pretentious! You literally just…”

 

“Luke,” Leia stopped them before their prattling could go on any further, “Artoo was really damaged in the fight. Do you think we have the parts to fix him around here?”

 

Luke hardly spared her a sideways glance as he waved his hand in her direction indicating both for someone to come fix Artoo and dismissing her in one movement. To her surprise someone actually did follow the prince’s command and began to assist in loading Artoo into a repair bay. 

 

“Hmph,” she heard Luke start as she hesitantly followed after Artoo. “Now that I think about it, perhaps if you accessorized that old thing with something else it wouldn’t be half bad. Yeah. Maybe like a medal?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of the trio on Hoth but yup it's gayer

“Any news from Leia yet?” Luke asked into his com while attempting to gnaw at his thumb nail without anyone noticing. It wasn’t exactly regal behavior, but he couldn’t help it. He was just far too anxious.

 

“Not yet, your highness,” one of his commanders called from his post over in the control room, “But I’m sure we’ll hear something soon. Hoth isn’t too habitable; she couldn’t have gone too far.”

 

“Yeah,” Luke said more for his benefit than anything else upon following his commander’s voice into the control room. “Thanks. Yeah,” He repeated again before digging around to find his holopad stuffed away in a drawer and fiddling with it. A few new messages, but no important ones to reread. Maybe he should flip through once more. He could have missed something. He put in his space headphones to begin searching through audio messages as well.

 

From across the room, Han Solo took note that the prince had entered and stood up taller. “You betcha. It’s like I was saying,” he started, “I’m gonna be taking off soon since I got that debt and all to settle. Soon as travel is permitted from here.”

 

“Noted sir,” the commander affirmed. “Take care. The departure ban will likely be lifted within the next forty-eight hours,” he added when he got no response from Han.

 

“I said,” Han repeated louder and with more resonance after noting that Luke hadn’t so much as glanced over his way. “I’m leaving soon. Maybe to never come back.”

 

“I got that the first time sir,” the commander once again stated struggling to keep his pleasant attitude this time. For his part, Han added a thanks with a pat on the shoulder to the commander before moving directly into the prince’s personal space to repeat himself a third time. 

 

“We may never see each other again, Your Princeliness,” he winked leaning against the desk drawer.

 

“Mmm. Yeah,” Luke said and didn’t break his attention from his holopad.

 

“I mean it this time!” He added.

 

“Yeah. Probably,” Luke mumbled.

 

“All right fine, Your Majesty. If that’s how you want it. See you maybe never I guess,” he said and grabbed his jacket off the wall nearby before storming out of the room. 

 

“Did you just say something?” Luke asked his commander taking a space headphone out. 

 

“Um no, Your Highness. However, the pilot Solo was just in here telling everyone how he was departing soon to deal with a debt on his head or something,” he answered. 

 

Luke dropped his holopad straight to the floor before he could stop himself with a deep breath and pick it back up. Upon composing himself he looked over with a wide smile on his face. Eyes squinting narrowly. “He. What.”

 

Now the commander wasn’t young anymore, and being in a war he had seen a lot of death in his days, but looking at the prince stare straight through him, gaze narrow and smiling cheek to cheek made his stomach plummet. “He, uh, just walked that way down the south corridor, my prince.”

 

With a cheery ‘thanks,’ Luke was out the room and down the south corridor before the commander could piece together what had just happened. 

 

“Han! Han!” Luke called down the hallway cursing the fact that he chose today of all days to wear his silver wedges. However, he did manage to catch up to him moping around about five doors down. “Hey! Where do I hear you’re going off to now?”

“Oh ho ho, so look who cares now,” Han said and stood up taller so he could look down at the prince better.

 

“What?” Luke attempted to match his height but failed miserably. He was so grateful for the fact that he chose to wear the silver wedges today. 

 

“Well maybe it’s too late anyway,” Han stated, “This ice planet isn’t really my style anyway.”

 

Luke bit his lip and resisted the urge to comment about just what Han’s style was. “How many times go we have to go over this? Han you literally claim you’re going to leave and don’t like every other week. What do you want me to say? We really need you here?”

 

“I do not! And We? Who would this we be, Your Princeliness?” Han said and crossed his arms underneath the jacket he was carrying. “What about you? What do _you_ need?”

 

“Oh. Uhm,” Luke started trying to keep from fumbling at Han’s obviously unintentional implications. “I’m fairly certain we implies ‘I’ too since, like, I lead this whole thing,” he gestured to the frozen base around them, “So right now what I need is like extra fuel. More ships. Better food would be nice. Oh, and if Leia could answer me then that’d be fantastic because...” 

 

Han’s face fell. “Nope. Not what I meant,” he sighed and started back down the hall.

 

“Haaan,” Luke whined and almost tripped over his own cape when Han actually responded to that by stopping and whipping around to face him.

 

“Come on, Princey, just admit you _personally_ want me to stay because of your _personal_ needs towards me.”

 

Luke blinked in silence for a moment. “Well. Yeah. I can’t really drive so I do kind of need your pilot skills. I didn’t exactly think that was a secret though.”

 

“You have to know that’s not what I meant. Come on, we gotta stop dancing around this. I got a rep to keep up, and I can’t be the first to admit these kind of things especially to a...a prince! Sheesh, I’d look so desperate. Just admit you like me so we can move to the good stuff!” Han spit out.

 

Luke’s eyes went wide for a split second before he could get control of himself. Geez, so that really was what this was all about? Here he was trying to single handedly lead the rebellion against a galaxy wide dictatorship on a frozen desert wasteland of a planet, Leia was still missing off to Force knows where, and to top it all of his holopad likely had a crack in it now too, and Han was here, what? Flirting? Did he not realize there was a time and place for everything? And right now was not in the time or place for that. Fine. Luke knew what to do about this. “Of course I like you Han!” Luke smiled at him and took his hand in his.

 

“Wait. It was really that easy?” Han said and squeezed his hand, “We really just…” 

 

“We’re friends and all!” Luke beamed. 

 

“No.” Han stopped him, but decided to press his luck. He knew if he pushed him hard enough Luke would break and admit it first. 

 

Luke stared. Han stared. Han rubbed circles into Luke’s palm. 

 

“Good friends?” Luke added and then broke down before Han could get a word in. “Oh my Force, Han. Fine best friends! We’re best friends! But don’t tell Leia! I got her a bff necklace last week, and she’s wearing the other half.” He stepped back from Han to rummage around and actually pull out the necklace in question. “They don’t come in more than two parts, I swear I looked! Although I guess I could have one custom made, but is that really the best use of my currently limited resources? I mean, we are at war. Oh! I could wear two of them at once, and wait. Han? Where are you going? I thought you wanted to talk about my feelings! Han, get back here!”

 

Han was already several steps ahead by now slipping his jacket on. “Is Leia still out there missing and freezing somewhere? Yeah? Good. Good. I’m gonna go find her. That’s literally better than waiting around here and dealing with this right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda just working through to the end of the original trilogy picking scenes I personally like. I guess if you got a specific scene you want lmk


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one scene™ in Empire Strikes Back but far less weird in retrospect

When Leia came to her head hurt, her ribs ached, and her toes still felt like someone had tried to gnaw them off. But fortunately upon assessing her situation she noted she was in fact back on base in the recovery ward with her lightsaber on a nightstand. Beside her sat Han picking at his nails, Chewie trying to rant to him about something Leia couldn’t quite make out, and across the room Luke looked to be fumbling with a cracked holopad. Han cleared his throat and grinned over at her once he noticed she was awake.

 

“Don’t worry too much about paying me back for saving you yet,” he boasted, “I’m keeping a tally on how much you owe me. Just consider this one on your tab.”

 

Leia scoffed. “You’re charging me now? As if I haven’t helped you out before.”

 

“Maybe I’ll consider a discount if you’re lucky,” he added before patting her on the shoulder and standing up to direct his attention elsewhere striding over to the prince. “Well, Your Princeliness, aren’t you also going to thank me?”

 

“For what?” Luke asked without even looking up from fiddling with the broken holopad.

 

“Um, I stayed here all on my own accord out of the goodness of my heart to help you and to find Organa over here?” He said and gestured to Leia who honestly just wanted to go back to sleep right now.

 

“Han,” Luke said and rolled his eyes while continuing trying to make the holopad function. “There’s literally a ban on ships leaving the base right now. So I’m not sure how much of a choice you had, and it’s not like I made you go out there and get Leia, no offense Leia.”

 

“None taken,” she answered. 

 

“I don’t know if I believe in such a ban,” Han insisted. 

 

“Dude, even I knew about that, and I was MIA in a blizzard for like two days,” Leia added.

 

Han ignored her. “You’re the one in charge around here. I’m fairly certain this so called ‘ban’ is just your way of keeping me here because you find me so attractive and stylish that you’d cry for days on end if I left.”

 

Luke finally set his holopad aside and gave Han a long once over. Yes, he was fairly attractive in his own rugged way, but Luke had already known that. The real problem was with Han repeatedly insisting he knew what the definition of stylish was. First his hair looked like he’d never heard the word ‘comb’ in his life let alone any type of product. Second his jeans were so ill fitting and old it looked like a nudist wookie picked them out of a clearance children’s thrift store bin (although given that it’s Han that might actually be true). Third his shirt had one of the deepest V-necks Luke had ever been forced to behold, and he had been to every single space gay bar in Alderaan’s capital. Fourth, to top it all off, he had on that stupid old black vest that was now tattered and ripped in several places. Taking it all in, Luke couldn’t help but to burst out laughing, although he did manage to stop when he saw Han’s face fall. 

 

“Oh, wow. You were being serious?” He asked. Han stuttered struggling to put a sentence together. Luke sighed. “Okay, for starters, this isn’t a space disco, and you’re not a pirate. I’m fairly certain a V-neck that obnoxious is an actual crime. Second you’re literally wearing that stupid leather vest right now. Last time I checked you’re not in a space biker gang and you’re not a lesbian so like. Two strikes there, buddy.” Then to soften the blow he added, “You do have a cute face though. I’ll give you that.”

 

“Heh, you think I’m cu- hey wait a minute. You’re...you’re literally wearing a vest right now!” Han argued.

 

Luke glanced down at his, rather tasteful if you asked him, creme vest jacket. “Mmm yeah, but mine’s puffy and creme colored. So it’s cute. There’s a difference.”

 

“There’s not a difference,” he huffed.

 

“Actually, there’s a difference,” Leia chimed in. Chewie snickered beside her. 

 

“No one asked you two, and besides you wouldn’t be laughing as hard if you knew what had happened here yesterday,” Han said and strung his arm around Luke’s shoulders. “The other day His Princeliness confessed his true feelings for me in the south corridor.” 

 

“Yeah, you’re going to have to fill me in on what exactly I said because I’m fairly certain that didn’t happen. I actually spent most of that day doing, you know, my job,” Luke said gently trying removing Han’s arm from around him but ultimately failing. 

 

“Oh. You know exactly what was said. You know that...secret thing we did?” He winked at Luke for the extra effect.

 

However, the effect it gave was Luke squirming successfully out of Han’s arm and staring at him mouth agape. 

 

“Oh my Force! Han you swore you wouldn’t tell Leia about that!” He whined looking between the two of them. 

 

For her part, Leia sat over on the bed intently examining her lightsaber. Maybe if she concentrated hard enough they would forget she was here.

 

“What? Oh, no no! I didn’t tell her about the bf thing!” He said as Luke let out a high pitched gasp. “Wait shoot Leia you didn’t hear that!” But when Han turned back Luke had already stormed out of the room. “Luke!” He called after him, “I was just trying to flirt… I mean.” He stopped himself upon remembering others were present. “I should probably...go… Um. Take care kid.”

  


With that he took off.

 

Chewie turned to Leia who was just glad she could now stop pretending she was actually interested in the two scratches on her saber.

 

“I find it’s best not to engage them, Chewie,” she answered his unasked question. “They’re either secretly dating or Luke finally told Han about his best friend necklace thing. Or both.” Chewie sadly looked down at his own necklace-absent neck. “Oh, don’t even worry about it,” she assured him, “He has one to give to you too. I’ve seen it. In his mind all his friends are his best friends. Oh but don’t tell him you know though he likes us all to think were special for getting one.” She took hers off from around her neck to show him. “Here look at mine. He customized it to have a little lightsaber on it. Isn’t it the sweetest?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I have a tumblr over [here](http://cgcoconutgun.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one part where they’re trapped on an asteroid but yeah

Luke tried not to grip onto the wrench too hard as he turned the bolt into its place. Sure, it was cold on this blasted asteroid. Sure, the Falcon’s power and lights were flickering on and off and may or may not be damaged beyond repair due to Han’s great idea of driving through an entire asteroid field. Stupid Han and his stupid face. And sure, his entire plans, crew, and base of operations that he’d been working on for years now had been either destroyed or scattered to who knows where _including_ Leia and. Oh, the wrench had snapped. He let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and went to dig in the toolbox for a new one of the same size.

 

“Here let me get that for you,” he heard Han say as he invaded his space and picked up the toolbox for him.

 

“Thanks,” Luke said, “But I’m fairly capable of lifting heavy things on my own.”

 

Han let out a short laugh, “Your twinky self? Please.”

 

“Excuse you,” Luke said before snatching the toolbox into his own arms, “But I have been working out recently. I am a twunk.” He quickly found the tool he needed and dropped the box onto the floor with a loud _thunk_.

 

“Okay, you keep telling yourself that, Your Princliness,” Han said far too amused with himself for Luke’s taste.

 

“Ugh Han,” Luke chewed on his lip as he finally got the bolt in the right place before examining what needed to be done next. The lights flickered once more. “Since we’re friends and all, best friends I should add, I really wish you’d stop calling me that.”

 

“Alright. Fine. Luke,” Han said and leaned up against the wall next to him. Luke started fiddling with the wiring on a control panel as the lights flickered once more. As he did so Han decided to rest a hand on his shoulder. “Oh ho ho. Are you trembling in my presence your-- Luke?”

 

“Would you knock it off?” Luke said and smacked his hand away. “That’s literally just my arm moving since I’m, you know, trying to actually get us up and running again, unlike you.”

 

“Look, I came over here to help _you_ out,” Han said but to his credit did keep his hands out of Luke’s personal space this time. “You’re the one getting all antsy. Come on, just admit you’re nervous around such a scoundrel like me.”

 

“I just have to reset this panel. It should only take a moment, and then the lights should be back,” Luke said to himself more than anything else as he flipped a switch on the circuit. 

 

“System reset in progress,” the machine beeped in affirmation, and all visible tension instantly dropped from Luke’s shoulders.

 

“Now that that's done, did you say something?” Luke turned over towards him.

 

“I uh,” Han stuttered. 

 

Luke giggled as the lights shut off to do their reset. “I’m only joking. I heard you loud and clear, but what I want to know is why are you identifying as a scoundrel now? Like are you one hundred percent sure on that?” He asked as this time _he_ stepped into Han’s space, “Because I’m fairly certain I happen to only like nice men.”

 

“Hey!” Han argued and pushed himself up off the wall. “I am a nice man!” 

 

The ships lights slowly started humming indicating the system reset was about halfway finished.

 

“I never said you weren’t,” Luke agreed. With that he grabbed Han by the shirt collar and pulled him down for a kiss. 

 

Han’s eyes went wide, but it was over before he could register what had just happened enough to reciprocate. The lights blasted back on just in time for him to make out the fading shit-eating grin that had been on Luke’s face.

 

“What. But you. How long?” Was what he managed to get out.

 

“Han,” Luke sighed as he bent down to rummage around in the toolbox and put a couple miscellaneous tools away. “Within two hours of us meeting you told me, and I quote, ‘I like your sweet cinnabon biscuits you got going on there short stack.’ To be fair, I’m still not entirely sure what that means, but I got the point. And I’ll admit, you’ve never been hard on the eyes either.” Han could see a blush rise to Luke’s face as he said that. “Just lately I’ve just been, oh I don’t know. Busy. Doing my job. Running an entire rebellion. Trying to prevent a galaxy wide dictatorship from literally maiming and or destroying all my friends like they did to my homeworld and such? Oh, and right now I’m trying to fix a ship.” 

 

“You’ve liked me since we first met?” Han asked.

 

“Wow,” Luke said and slammed the toolbox lid shut before hoisting it up with a grunt. “Nothing gets past you does it.” 

 

“What can I say? I like to live in the present, and it’s not like you’re working on anything this very moment. Besides now that everything’s out in the open, and you’re done resetting the power system...maybe we have more time to….” Han started as he used both arms to lean in over Luke.

 

“Sir. Your Highness!” Threepio exclaimed as he came running into the control room. “I think we can try to test out the hyperdrive now! The ships power seems to be fully restored!”

 

“Huh,” Luke said and shoved the toolbox into Han’s chest for him to catch before ducking out from under his arms and following the droid out with a small smirk. “Well what do you know. So it is. Thanks Threepio.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ily ik is too hetero for this story

If he’s being honest with himself, Luke should have seen this coming. He’d had a bad feeling about this place from the start. But, you know, hindsights twenty twenty or whatever, and it wasn’t like saying ‘I told you so’ was going to change anything at this point. So now here they all were in Lando’s gross freezing room or whatever Han’s ‘friend’ wanted to call it. 

 

As they were unceremoniously shoved past Vader, Han’s arm brushed against Luke’s, but it gave him little comfort as he became a bit nauseous remembering the last time he’d spoken with Vader directly he’d blown up his entire homeworld and all that jazz. Luke wished he could rip off his stupid mask and punch him straight in his probably uncontoured, ugly face. But, right now, Vader paid him no attention and was far more focused on Han who’d been picked to test out their ice box. 

 

Luke tried to remain calm in order to maintain some level of dignity as the machine was calibrated to maybe or maybe not kill his boyfriend (were they even at that official level yet? He figured it was probably not the best time to ask). However, Chewie seemed to not share his mindset for as soon as someone laid a finger on Han he began to go ballistic throwing punches to and fro. He actually managed to take out a trooper or two before he was semi-restrained, and if this were any other time Luke might have actually had a laugh about it and cheered him on.

 

“Hey!” Han said trying to assure his friend. “Buddy, this isn’t doing anything. That isn’t gonna help me now.” 

 

Chewie let out a wail that even Luke didn’t need Threepio to translate.

 

“Yeah but Chewie listen,” Han started, “I’m strong. I can make it through this, but Princey over here he can’t handle losing two best friends in one day. Don’t make him go through that.”

 

That was enough to get Luke to give a faint smile and almost enough to make him kiss Han then and there in front of all the troopers and, Force, even Vader. Almost. Then Han turned and winked at Luke who spotted him actually wearing the bff necklace he’d gifted him days ago that matched the ~~several~~ one hanging around his own neck. 

 

 _Oh screw it,_ Luke thought. They were probably both going to die soon anyway. Han seemed to have the same idea as Luke leaned up and Han bent down for their lips met for one last peck before being quickly pulled apart. 

 

As Han was being lowered down into the chamber he looked up at Luke worriedly chewing on his lip and thought about how for final sights it wasn’t a terrible one to behold.

 

“Han,” Luke hurriedly called out seconds later. “You...the vest. It’s good. You make it work.”

 

Han’s heart fluttered. He knew that probably wasn’t true. “I love you too Luke,” he said.

 

And that was the last thing he could say before it all went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jabba’s palace but Leia gets to do the saving stuff.

Of all the disgusting places Luke had been to in the last couple years, Jabba’s palace definitely was around number five or maybe four. It sure wasn’t above that one dump of a club back on Alderaan, but that wasn’t important. The point was it was gross as all get out here, and to top it all off his current disguise consisted of the baggiest pants known to the galaxy piled with some dinky helmet that made him both look and sound like a sand person. But again he had to remind himself that still wasn’t the point. He was here to help rescue his _boyfriend,_ and he still could not get over the fact that he could use that word now.

 

Creeping down into the basement, Luke finally found what he’d been looking for. Still as frozen solid as the last time they’d seen each other was Han totally unguarded and propped up against a wall. Luke ignored his gut feeling that something was off as he quickly slapped a few buttons on a control panel to release him from his current state. That worked as intended, and Luke had to catch him as he fell towards the floor.

 

“I...what,” Han babbled, “Where am I? Who are you?”

 

“Oh thank Force,” Luke said before he let out a grunt and decided to lower him onto the ground lest he risk letting them both fall. “You’re temporarily blind. That’s good. To be honest if you’d caught me in this garb I might have like died on the spot.”

 

“Luke?” Han’s voice was faint, but he seemed to be regaining some strength upon recognizing the prince.

 

Luke pulled off his helmet relieved to finally be able to breath relatively fresh air. 

 

“Who else would it be babe,” he said and gave Han no time to respond back as he pulled him in for a light kiss. Or it would have been light if Han hadn’t decided to reciprocate and make it last longer, and it would have actually lasted longer if Jabba hadn’t decided to take that moment to reveal himself from behind a curtain like some kind of weird magician. The two of them were both apprehended and in cuffs before either could even think to fight back. 

 

_Oops. Well, at least Lando hasn’t been caught yet._ Luke thought then hoped he didn’t jinx anything by thinking that.

 

“Now, Your Jabbaliness it’s not what it looks like,” Han began attempting to bargain. 

 

“Ew, gross. Have you been watching us the whole time? Creep.” Luke couldn’t help but add.

 

Jabba answered with something likely stupid that Luke wasn’t in the mood to attempt to translate literally, but seeing as Han was dragged away into some other room and Luke was pushed unceremoniously toward Jabba it probably meant something along the lines of “Solo jail. Princey mine. I smell bad and have never used mouthwash in my life.” Luke may or may not have been very liberally translating some parts though.

 

“You’ll regret this,” he assured him. “I’m serious! My best friend Leia’s gonna come kick your ass in like two minutes if you don’t let us all go,” but he was only met with maniacal laughter from the hutt.

* * *

“Me and my best friend Luke up there are going to kick your ass in like two minutes if you don’t let us all go,” Leia called up to Jabba, but she was only met with maniacal laughter from him. Granted from her position of being handcuffed and plank walked pirate-style into a monstrous pit along with Chewie and Han, she didn’t really appear to have the upper hand, but Jabba still didn’t seem to believe her that she was a fully trained Jedi Knight now. Also one of their assigned “guards” was literally just Lando wearing some dumb hat they found in a bargain store bin on the way here. Whatever, not her problem. 

 

As planned, on her signal of a wicked cool front flip (which she only practiced twice before today to get it down correctly thank you very much) Artoo tossed out her lightsaber and the real fight began.

 

Up on Jabba’s floating palace, Luke took Leia’s (really cool in his opinion) front flip as the official sign to blow this joint. First on his list, he wanted to be as far away as possible from the disgusting snot ball that currently had him restrained via a literal chain. Taking advantage of everyone being so distracted and or panicked by Leia’s amazing skills outside (which Luke _told_ them all before that his best friend possessed, but they didn’t believe him) he hoisted up his chains and threw them around Jabba’s neck. Pulling with all his strength, the hutt was no match for him. 

 

“Hmph, and Han said I couldn’t be a twunk. I really hope you’re not like into this sort of thing by the way,” Luke said as he strangled him before adding, “That was rhetorical. Don’t respond because I don’t want to know.”

 

After Jabba was out of the picture, Luke managed to break off and shorten part of his chain as well. He then briefly yelled at a bumbling Threepio to get to the escape vehicle asap, and he made his way down to the ship Leia and the others were still fighting and obviously winning on. 

 

“Are you wearing a bra?” Leia commented in between blocking a couple shots with her lightsaber as Luke climbed aboard to help. 

 

Luke hopped into a nearby cannon aiming it and starting to fire around them.

 

“It’s been a while, but this isn't really, you know, a first for me. Besides, I got captured remember? Sorry we can’t all show up to battles in black designer Jedi robes Leia,” he shouted back over the gunfire. “But I will say I’m managing to rock this bikini anyway.” He then quickly flipped his hair between firing shots just for the emphasis. 

 

“You only got captured because you stopped to suck face, but somehow you’re not wrong about rocking that,” she conceded as Luke aimed at the palace and let the cannon rip. It burst into flames, but in return their ship also started to receive heavier fire back. Leia took note quickly and scoped out their escape route in the form of a nearby dangling rope. She held out her hand signaling for him to abandon ship with her into the rescue vehicle Lando was driving right below.

 

“Where’d you get that shirt anyway?” Luke inquired accepting her hand and being pulled into her arms.

 

“I’ll tell you later when we’re like, not being shot at. We got your boy toy. Now let’s get off this stupid sand planet,” she answered. 

 

“That’s fair, but don’t think I’m going to forget to ask again,” he said.

 

With that they swung away, Jabba’s palace exploding in the background and the tail end of Luke’s bikini swaying in the wind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow Luke and Leia are related who knew.

Now Han didn’t actually speak Ewok-ian or whatever Threepio was currently babbling in, but he spoke enough BS to know that at least half the story the droid was telling was, to put it nicely, an over exaggeration. He kept making these wide movements with his arms and somehow making blaster noises with his mouth. Occasionally he’d throw in Basic like “Vader” or “Prince Luke” or even occasionally a “Captain Solo” which made Han perk up slightly and at least pretend to be interested. He figured it was the polite thing to do. Luke was doing a decent enough job of either pretending to pay attention, or he was actually listening by nodding along to various parts. Leia on the other hand stood across the room pouting looking like she’d literally rather be back at the hutt’s palace. 

 

Eventually, after what seemed like a full hour but was likely twenty minutes tops, Threepio finally shut up and all the Ewoks clapped and cheered going crazy for his tale. Right beside Han, Luke beamed whole heartily giggling and clapping alongside them. It was probably one of the cutest sights Han had ever seen in his life. 

 

“Why are they all cheering?” Han whispered to his boyfriend.

 

“Oh I have no idea,” Luke whispered back. “I don’t speak this language. I just thought we were all showing Threepio how much we appreciated his storytelling.”

 

Across the room, Leia seemed to not agree with Luke’s sentiments as she continued pouting amongst herself before finally slipping out of the room entirely. Han and Luke both noticed simultaneously and shared a look between the two of them before the prince conceded and slipped out after her. Finding her leaning on the bridge outside, she didn’t appear to have gone too far.

 

“Hey grumpy-pants, what’s up?” Luke asked as he made his way over to her. 

 

She simply shrugged in response barely acknowledging him. He got the memo and leaned on the railing in silence beside her allowing her to take her own time. 

 

“The night sky here’s pretty neat,” he added after a couple moments of silence.

 

“Luke,” she finally spoke up and looked toward him. “Do you remember your parents?”

 

Luke stood up straight taken aback by the sudden subject change. No one usually directly asked him about his home world like this.

 

“I mean of course,” he answered truthfully. “I was adopted as a baby so, like, I knew them for a while. They always wanted a girl but they got me instead. To be honest, they’re what I miss most about Alderaan.”

 

“No,” she stopped him and pushed herself up off the railing. “I meant your real parents.”

 

“Uhm excuse you?” He scoffed and put a hand on his hip. “I just told you about them. They raised me. They were my real parents.”

 

“Right. Sorry. Fine,” she said not meaning for this to turn into an argument. “I meant your biological parents.”

 

“Well then no,” Luke said and hesitantly relaxed at that. “Maybe like images? But why would I remember them? I was like an infant when they died.”

 

“Sorry just asking. I just…” she stopped trying to figure out the best way to phrase this. “I don’t remember my parents at all, and while I was growing up back on the farm no one would really talk to me about them.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that?” Luke said and began fiddling with the end of the cape he was wearing. 

 

“Vader’s here. On this moon,” she interrupted trying to get to the point. “I can feel it. I mean talk about helicopter parents if I’ve ever seen one.”

 

“Helicopter what nows?” Luke asked blinking rapidly and dropping the hem of his cape.

 

“Oh right. I uh, forgot to actually tell you before now. Vader’s kinda uhm, my dad?” Leia said and braced herself for the force of that confession to hit him.

 

“Ha ha. Very funny,” he said and playfully punched her shoulder. “Now what’s really bothering you because it sounded like you just told me someone once did, you know, stuff with Vader.”

 

“Luke,” Leia said and took the hand that just punched her into hers. “I’m serious.” 

 

“Oh Force,” he said after automatically beginning to stroke her palm. “Um. I’m sorry I guess?”

 

“He can track me through the Force,” Leia admitted. “As long as I’m around here no one’s safe. I have to leave. I have to go confront him.”

 

“And kick his ass?” Luke asked and squeezed at their linked hands.

 

“Oh yeah of course and kick his ass,” she agreed squeezing back. “But listen. If I don’t come back you’ll have do that part because you’ll be the last hope for the galaxy.”

 

Luke laughed lightly.

 

“Shut up. I know I lead the resistance but _me personally_ as the last hope? Okay, what am I supposed to do shoot him? Yeah I’ll, like, totally use a blaster or something on an all powerful sith lord.” He let her hand go as he became far too animated waving his arms around. “Uhm, moon to Leia? I don’t have cool Jedi powers like you do. Not that I need reminding, since you won’t let me steal your cool robes even though I _know_ you have extras and…”

 

“Luke you do have the Force,” she stopped him before they could get into that robe discussion again. “Just like my...father Vader has it. And me. My twinky little twin brother has it too.”

 

Leia waited for him to process that information. He stopped moving around, and his eyes widened ever so briefly before seeming to accept her word at face value.

 

“I,” he began, “I want to argue with you but somehow I know you’re not lying? I don’t know how I just do. But younger? Hmm Leia, now that’s debatable. I’m fairly certain if this is happening _you’re_ the baby of the family.”

 

“I’m going to confront him tonight, Luke,” she said standing up straighter and turning to go.

 

“No wait,” Luke said as he grabbed at her wrist to stop her. “You can’t. Not like this.”

 

Leia opened her mouth to argue but stopped before getting a single word out as Luke dropped her wrist and dug around in his tunic before pulling out a black eyeliner pen.

 

“I can’t let my own sister go beat up an all powerful sith lord with smudged eyeliner,” he said and popped the cap off with his teeth. “Now come here.” 

 

She smiled softly and, due to her heels, had to bend down slightly as he stood on his tiptoes to reach her face.

 

“You don’t even wear makeup,” she pointed out as Luke used one hand to hold her face steady. “Why do you carry that around?”

 

“For emergencies obviously,” he said while still chewing on the pen cap. “Presentation is everything. Now stop moving.”

 

They were both silent as Luke concentrated on his finishing touches. 

 

“Okay done,” he said then pulled out a pocket mirror which he also apparently carried around on his person at all times for reasons unknown to Leia. “So uh, by the way. You’re not going to try to, like, try to save him or anything? Turn him from the dark side? Just gonna beat him up?”

 

Leia admired her newly winged eyeliner before handing the mirror back to Luke.

 

“Who Vader? I had no intention of doing anything else no. Why?” She said.

 

“I don’t know,” he said and shoved both the pen and mirror back into one of his pockets. “Now that I think about it, it just seems, uhm, a little weird to like fight our own bio dad. Couldn’t you just try to reason with him first?”

 

“You want me to reason with a literal sith lord?” Leia asked to clarify what her idiotic brother wanted from her. 

 

Luke thought about it for a brief moment then nodded. 

 

“Okay fine,” she said, “One time and only because _you_ asked me to. Then when he says no, I’m going to kick his ass.”

 

“Ask two times,” he demanded.

 

Leia laughed softly at him before pulling him into a hug which he quickly reciprocated. 

 

“Be safe. Love you,” he whispered to her as they embraced.

 

“Love you too. I’ll try,” she answered back. 

 

Then they pulled apart, and Luke watched her leave going down the winding bridge path. After she was out of sight, he rubbed at his eyes before he could fully start crying.

 

“Hey what’s wrong?” Luke jumped forgetting he wasn’t alone on this moon as he heard Han call out from behind him. “Did Leia refuse to tell you where she got her secret Jedi shirt again?”

 

Luke sniffled before turning toward him. 

 

“No,” he said, “Well yes, but that’s not why I’m sad this time. Leia left.”

 

“What?” Han asked squinting into the dark to see if he could still spot her. “She left? Isn’t threatening to leave and stuff more my thing? Where’d she go anyway?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Luke said before deciding to throw himself into Han’s arms and be dramatic instead. “Just hold me.”

 

Deciding it was best to allow the melodrama to unfold in its own time, Han complied, and they would stay that way for a while even past the end of Threepio’s next story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Luke still have Skywalker as a last name if it’s swapped and stuff? Idk don’t ask me maybe it was Anakin Organa in this universe. Or maybe Luke Organa just sounded dumb.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader fight scene, but it’s actually not much gayer than the original sorry about that

“Lord Vader, we have one of the rebel scum detained here. The pilot Organa. She actually just turned herself in sir. No resistance,” Vader’s lieutenant said and then saluted him just to be a suck-up.

 

“Go down back to the moon base and find the rest of them. I’ll take her from here,” Vader answered waving him off.

 

Leia rolled her eyes as her father took her lightsaber and motioned for her to follow alongside him. She was already handcuffed. What else was taking her saber going to do? But whatever, she supposed being extra ran in the family.

 

“I, uhm, take it we’re not going to have some quality family bonding time then?” Leia asked sarcastically and rather bored to be honest. She came here to beat Vader to a pulp and tell him to stop following her not to chat, but she had promised Luke she would _try._

 

“So you’ve accepted the truth of our relationship then,” Vader said continuing to be dramatic and ominous instead of actually answering her question.

 

“Alright,” Leia said giving up. “I guess that’s how this is going to go then.”

 

“It will go how I say it goes, and _I_ could go without your attitude,” Vader chastised her as they arrived at an elevator and waited for it to open.

 

“I don’t think I asked,” she snapped back as the elevator dinged, and they climbed inside. 

 

“To answer your question,” he conceded, “No. We are not having ‘family time.’ I am taking you to the emperor.”

 

Leia’s mood perked up at that. Luke had never asked her not to destroy and/or maim the emperor, only their father. So he was all fair game. Unfortunately though, Vader seemed to either catch her change in attitude or sense it through the Force.

 

“I...did not expect you to be so pleased with that,” he said, “But nonetheless the emperor will be grateful for your...lack of resistance.”

 

The elevator dinged and opened to the top floor before Leia could correct that assumption. Some ugly old wrinkly guy in an emo robe sat on a chair in the room apparently with nothing better to do than wait for their arrival.

 

“Good you’ve brought her,” he said voice sounding like someone was trying to speak through a kazoo while simultaneously vaping.

 

The two approached him and Vader handed over Leia’s weapon. However, instead of destroying it or hiding it the ugly old wrinkled guy simply set it down within Force reach of her. Additionally, her cuffs were removed. Leia made no sudden movements trying to figure out their game plan here.

 

“You see all those explosions out there?” The ugly old wrinkled guy asked her. “Those are all your friends dying and getting blown up. Doesn’t that make you angry. Don’t you want to strike me down?”

 

Leia glanced between her father and the kazoo guy.

 

“Are...are you trying to goad me into beating you up?” She asked. “Because, like, I was literally going to do that anyway. I only promised my friend not to beat him up.” She pointed over to where Vader was standing. 

 

Neither of them quite knew how to react to that, and for a moment no one in the room said anything.

 

“I sense anger in…” the ugly guy started talking. 

 

“Alright. Cool,” Leia stopped him and made her lightsaber come over to her so she could kick his ass. 

 

However before she could show off her wicked cool lightsaber moves, a red saber blocked her path. Looking up annoyed, she saw her father had entered the fight against her apparently determined to protect his master. Or annoy her. Or both. Leia quickly parried his attack and jumped backwards. 

 

“Hey, can you back off?” She said. “I promised Luke I’d ask you twice to not fight, and this kind of counts as number one.”

 

Vader didn’t respond with words and instead brought his blade crashing down upon her again. She would admit _some_ of his moves were cool, she guessed, but hers looked better. She continued parrying his moves and attempting to see if she could attack the ugly old guy in between blows, but Vader always seemed to be one step ahead of her. Willing herself to calm down, she used the crashing of one of the structures to hide behind a pillar and think her way out of this. 

 

“Your hesitancy to fight is rather strange seeing as I can feel your desire to do so within the Force,” he called out to her.

 

“I told you I’m only hesitant because my best friend asked me not to!” Leia called back only mentally punching herself afterward realizing it had just been a way of coaxing her into revealing her location.

 

Vader quickly followed her voice and found her launching them back into their dance.

 

“You care a lot about this friend of yours,” he said after ignoring her really cool flip she did to avoid one of his attacks. “He almost seems like...a brother? I have a son?”

 

Leia cursed but quickly tried to take his realization to launch an attack on the ugly old guy. However, Vader was prepared for his as well and managed to block her in time.

 

“Well,” Vader continued talking despite the fact that Leia really didn’t want to listen. “Maybe if I can’t get you to turn to the dark side and join the emperor’s side then my son will.”

 

Leia stopped at that. She looked at Vader. Vader looked at her. She then lowered her lightsaber and started giggling. 

 

“Are you serious right now?” She asked. Her father and the ugly old guy looked between each other. “Luke. Twinky little weighs less than the capes he wears Luke. Turning dark. The dude that literally made over ten different custom bff necklaces and wears them daily. That Luke. You think he’s easier to turn than me? You guys are even dumber than I thought.”

 

The two said nothing. Leia wiped a tear from her eye finally done with her fit of laughter.

 

“If he doesn’t join us then he too will perish,” Vader finally responded.

 

“Ah. Alright,” Leia said. “I think that threatening my brother counts as strike two for you. Which officially means I’ve fulfilled my promise. I think I’m going to kick your ass now.”

 

And so she did exactly that, and she kicked the old guy’s too. Although, Luke would at least be glad to know she didn’t personally end up killing either of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion but p gay

So on a scale of one to ten, Luke would probably give getting shot in the arm around a five? Maybe a six. Sure it hurt, but like it gave him an excuse to sit here getting pampered by his boyfriend. Okay so _maybe_ pampered wasn’t quite the right word for it, but it was still nice. Or at least a nice break from the battle that had just occurred. They were actually just sitting in the dirt while Han wrapped some gauze around his still bleeding arm. It might have been a little more romantic if there weren’t thirty some Ewoks nearby screaming and cheering, but that didn’t really matter too much. Besides, he could use the injury excuse thing to be truly pampered later. 

 

Finishing with the bandaging, they looked over to see what all the commotion was about. Up in the sky, it seemed like the last remnants of the second Death Star were raining down in one giant firework. 

 

“Huh so Lando did manage it,” Luke mumbled. 

 

“Hey,” Han said placing his hand on Luke’s knee for reassurance. “I’m sure Leia was off that thing in time.”

 

Luke took a moment to process his words before scoffing. 

 

“Well duh,” he said. “It’s Leia. She knows I’d kill her if she let herself get blown up like that. Besides we got this, like, connection thing going on. I can totally feel that she wasn’t on there. It’s fun. You should try it sometime.”

 

“Connection thing?” Han asked rubbing circles on Luke’s knee. “That sounds...you sure care about her a lot.”

 

“Psh yeah,” he agreed. “I love all my best friends, but Leia being my sister gives her a plus too, you know?”

 

He stopped caressing Luke’s leg.

 

“She’s...your who now?” He asked stumbling over his words. 

 

“Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you about that,” Luke said rubbing at the back of his head. “Surprise? In my defence I found out like yesterday, and we’ve both been kind of busy.”

 

The two stared at each other. Han opened his mouth a couple times to argue with that before stopping to think about it more.

 

“So,” he started after a while. “Does that make her higher on the bff ranking list than me? Because you should know I don’t settle for second place, Your Princeliness.”

 

“Oh shut up,” Luke said smiling and grabbed Han’s face to pull him in for a long and undisturbed kiss.

* * *

By the time Leia got back down to the village, a celebration was already in full force. She scanned the crowd, and due to it being mostly Ewoks didn’t have to look too hard in order to find her friends. Chewie was, as to be expected, devouring most of a buffet that had been set up. Threepio and Artoo were off to the side arguing over something trivial as per usual. Not too far over, Han stood nearby laughing to himself while watching his boyfriend and Lando have what appeared to be a disco dance off. Although Lando was inarguably winning since Luke looked to only have one fully undamaged arm and was also clearly tipsy.

 

_What a lightweight,_ she thought.

 

However before she could join in the festivities, she got a strange feeling that she was being watched. Turning around, she caught glimpse of Kenobi, her father, and that one swamp frog guys’ Force ghosts watching her. She awkwardly waved to them not sure what to say. After all, she had just personally beat her dad up less than two hours ago. She supposed she could take this opportunity to formally introduce Luke to their bio dad since he’d have the ability to see them too and all.

 

As if on call, Luke suddenly appeared at her side and threw his arms around her.

 

“Leia! You’re so pretty! I love you!!” He slurred before tripping over his own cape. A flower he had placed in his hair earlier fell out and landed on her foot.

 

Maybe tipsy hadn’t been the right word. 

 

“How much have you had to drink?” She asked him after catching his fall.

 

“Like only one drink! I swear! But the _real_ question is how much have you _not_ had? Party pooper,” he said jabbing a finger up at her.

 

At this point, Leia was the only thing keeping him standing upward. Not that that was too hard though considering how much her brother weighed and how strong she was. 

 

“Hey you two! Stop being all emo alone in the corner and come join us!” She heard Han call over toward them.

 

“Psst,” Luke whispered in what was really just his normal speaking voice and giggled. “Han and I are dating now, and I love him too! Oh my god Leia I’m gay.”

 

Leia nodded absently at that. She wasn’t sure why her brother thought any of what he’d just said was a secret. Glancing over, she noted the ghosts had all begun to fade away. It was probably for the best anyway. She could show Luke that stuff later. They were in no hurry. With that, she carefully turned her brother around and led them both back toward their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best part about this story is they’re all happy forever now since Kylie Ron won’t exist.
> 
> Anywho I got a tumblr over [here](http://cgcoconutgun.tumblr.com) if you want that.


End file.
